The Prince and The Labyrinth
by ScytheOfDeathAngel
Summary: Our sweet, gentle, lovable blond Naruto, is the reincarnated prince of the Under Realm? Watch as he proves himself the title of Prince by completing 3 Dangerous tasks. Succeed or Fail? AU


_**Ello! I received what people may think is a few amount of reviews, but I say one's plenty enough! Thankies so much readers and reviewers. You all seemed to like my first story, so I thought, well let's write another, ne? There is some intended Yaoi, but no pairings. Not a One-shot like my 1**__**st**__**, but it will contain a small amount of chapters. Please Enjoy and tell me what shu all think about it! THANKIES :3**_

Disclaimer: This is based on the movie Pan's Labyrinth. Will sound somewhat alike, so technically the plot is not hers, but she does really love the movie. Please do not sue that poor author, she is just trying to share the joys and sadness she experienced while watching said movie!

* * *

_**The Prince and the Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_A long time ago, in the Underworld Realm, where there are no lies or pain, there lived a prince who dreamt of the human world. He dreamt of blue skies, a soft breeze, and sunshine. One day, eluding his keepers, the prince escaped. Once outside, the bright rays of the sun blinded him, and erased his memory. He forgot who he was and where he came from. His body suffered cold, sickness and pain. And eventually he died. However, his father the king, always knew that his prince would return, perhaps in another body, in another place, at another time. And he would wait for him, until he drew his last breath, until the world stopped turning…_

---------

"I don't understand why you had to bring many books, Naruto. We're going to the country, the outdoors." Questioned his pregnant mother, Tsunade. She had a small handkerchief poised a few inches from her mouth, kindly staring at him. Naruto looked up from his book, blinking in surprise.

Tsunade grabbed one of his many books, opening it to a random page. "Fairy Tales- Naruto looked away in embarrassment, observing the landscape that passed him by, "you're a bit too old to be filling your head with such nonsense." She silently chided, gently grabbing his chin to make him look directly at her. He nodded, sadly smiling and putting the book away.

She started to cough, pain racking her abdomen. "Ask him to stop the car, please." She said in a gasp, handkerchief muffling her words. Naruto moved forward and knocked on the sliding re-view window. The chauffer stopped, knowing exactly what the knocking meant.

Tsunade hastily got out, her round stomach slowing down her movements. She leaned against the car for support, tilting forward to try to keep the sickness at bay. Naruto rubbed his mother's back, eyes tinted with worry. Tsunade pushed his hands away, breath coming out in deep pants.

"Your brother …is acting…. up. Please….just wait…." Not finishing what she tried to say, she covered her mouth, feeling the bitter taste of vomit at the back of her throat. Naruto looked away, walking around the forest they happened to stop at. He faintly heard the chauffer asking her if she way okay, but he couldn't be certain.

Worryness slowly disappeared as curiosity got the best of him, he walked around, staring at the different types of plants and animals. "Water. Water for the Captain's wife!" shouted the chauffer, other voices mixing in with his. Naruto walked faster, drowning out the voices.

Eyes widened in surprise as he almost fell forward. He bent down, grabbing a weird looking stone with what seemed to be some sort of eye drawn on it. He looked around, puzzled to see it, and spotted a very old statue. Looking it over, he noticed the statue's eye seemed to be missing. Looking back down at the rock, he inserted it in.

"_A perfect fit."_ He thought, smiling happily.

Shuffling inside the stone snapped Naruto from his happy thought. A very large insect, about 8 inches, slowly crawled out of the statues mouth, and sat on top of its head. It buzzed its wings, slowly circling around a wide-eyed Naruto, before disappearing.

"Naruto, come here," he heard his mother softly call, looking much better.

"I saw a fairy!" he yelled, his face breaking out in a huge grin.

"Just look at your shoes!" Naruto blinked not expecting her to say that, and looked down at his dirt-covered shoes. Tsunade sighed, putting her arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the car. "When we get to the Mill, come out to greet the Captain. I want you to call him father. You have no idea how good he's been to us." Naruto slightly frowned, not liking the idea of calling someone he barely knew 'father'.

"It's just a word, Naruto. It's just a word…"

They drove off, the strange bug following him.

---------

Orochimaru looked down at his broken watch. It ticked very loudly, but only he could here it. He narrowed his eyes while shoving it back inside his pocket. Tires squealed to a stop a few feet away from him, alerting him that "she" was here. Plastering a fake smile, he helped Tsunade get out of his car, leading her a little away from it. He put his pale hand on her stomach, slanted eyes glistening with mirth and something else.

"Welcome," he said, leading her towards a wheel chair. "I can walk perfectly well, " stated Tsunade, not liking the thought of depending on the wheel chair, when her legs worked fine.

"Kabuto prefers that you don't exert yourself," he reasoned, gently pushing her towards the chair.

"No," she said, shaking her hand and backing away from it.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, jaw tightening. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Come, do it for me." Tsunade sighed, plopping down on the wheel chair, while Kabuto slowly pushed her. "Naruto, come out and introduce yourself," commaned Tsunade, fidgeting in her seet a little.

Naruto slowly got out of the car, looking at his new "dad" with hesitant eyes. He stuck his left hand out in what his mother explained earlier as a formal greeting.

Orochimaru grabbed a hand with such force, Naruto winced at the impact of it. "It's the other hand, Naruto." He sneered, dropping the hand with repugnance.

"Sasuke!" Said person looked up from what he was doing, eyes questioning. "Bring their luggage."

"Yes sir," he replied, voice devoid of emotion.

Naruto looked down at the ground, holding his precious books with a unnecessary grip. His golden hair covered his azure eyes, making him look like a lost angel.

Sasuke stared at him, interested with who Orochimaru brought to his house this time.

Naruto looked up, feeling eyes on him. He turned and stared back at Sasuke, curiosity mixed with hope getting the best of him. He gave Sasuke a breathtaking smile, making his eyes shine with innocence.

Sasuke timidly coughed before unloading the luggage.

A buzzing noise reached his ears. Naruto turned forward, staring at the bug he met earlier.

"Fairy," he whispered, dropping his books and chasing after it. It lead him towards the forest that surrounded the mill. The "fairy" stopped on a beautifully carved entrance, patiently waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, peeking inside the entrance with as much enthusiasm a 15 year old can have.

"It's a Labyrinth."

He whirled around, facing the boy he was smiling at a few minutes ago.

"Just a pile of old rocks that have always been here, even before the mill. Best not go in there, or you may get lost." Spoke Sasuke, handing him back his books.

"Thank you for worrying about my safety," Naruto replied, happy that he found his 1st friend.

A tinge of pink stained Sasuke's cheeks, confusing Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Both turned to see one of Orochimaru's lackeys at the edge of the forest. (_Remember: The forest is surrounding half of the mill, so the edge of the forest is where the Mill is located_.)

"The Captain is calling."

Sasuke bowed his head, walking away from Naruto. "Your Father needs me."

"He's not my father!" Naruto called out, catching up with Sasuke. "The captain is not my father. My father was a famous writer. He died in the war. The Captain is not my father!" Gushed out Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, turning towards Naruto. "You've made that clear enough. Shall we go?

It was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed, his flawless tan skin making a new shade of red.

"_Cute."_

"Have you seen my mother?" Naruto questioned, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "She's beautiful, isn't she?!"

"Yes."

"She's sick with a baby. Did you notice?

Sasuke walked a little faster, trying to cover up his laughter with a suspicious cough. "Interesting. I would have never guessed your mother was pregnant."

Naruto smiled, chatting with his friend.

Both did not notice the 'fairy' staring at Naruto's form with happiness.

"_The Prince has been returned to us!"_ It whispered in a strange language, disappearing in a dark ray of light.

* * *

_**SODA:**__** Shyes! Bet shu all are happy that you finally stopped reading this! I tried my best, although I think the opening dragged on a little to long. SORRY! That's how this story has to be to fit in with the other chapters. There is some Sasuke and Narutoness there, although I'm not fond of the pairing, it has to be done. **_

_**OROCHIMARU AND TSUNADE?! Yes…what a weird thing, ne? It also leads on to the other chapters… -cough- **_

_**Please tell me what shu all though of this very dreadful thing that's called a story… Thankies!**_

_**Bye-Bye! **_


End file.
